


Missing Gon

by AdamCV02



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamCV02/pseuds/AdamCV02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since leaving Gon's side, Killua has been having trouble sleeping... and one night it finally reaches a tipping point. Hearing Gon's voice helps Killua sleep for the longest time in weeks. Killua slowly comes to the realization that he needs Gon around to function. He misses him more than anything in the world. KilluaxGon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since Killua and Gon had separated, Killua had begun to travel the world with Alluka, and Gon had returned to Whale Island to resume his studies while he tried to figure out what his next step in life should be after finally finding his dad.

Unfortunately, there was one problem at least for Killua... he couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, or how exhausted he was, Killua only slept at most three to four hours a night. Granted he had been trained to stay awake for up to three days if needed, but that didn't mean he wanted to! Killua pondered all of this while he laid awake in his and Alluka's hotel room. Why couldn't he sleep? Things like this had happened before, but never this frequently, it usually only happened when Killua felt especially vulnerable or agitated. He wasn't either of those things now, so why couldn't he just sleep already!?

Killua tossed and turned in his bed in an angry fury, hitting his pillow in frustration as he flipped from his back to his stomach. He used to have nights like this back in Heaven's Arena during his Nen Training. Then he remembered about how he would slip into Gon's room during these nights and sleep on the floor next to his bed, he was always sure to leave before Gon woke up to avoid the explanation and subsequent embarrassment. For some reason he couldn't yet understand, just being in the same room as Gon helped him sleep better, the sudden realization that he needed Gon just to be able to sleep properly made a small blush flourish on the young assassin's cheeks. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and gazed at the clock... It was 2:45. _Dammit!_ He shouted in his head, _I really can't do anything without him... Can I?_ " Gon" Killua whispered softly into the dark, moonlit room. "I-I need-you".

Maybe if I called him! Killua reached for his beatle phone on the nightstand. No, it's 2:55 am he's probably sound asleep Killua sighed, he couldn't call Gon now! Even as he thought this, he slowly found himself dialing Gon's number and listening to the ringing hoping he would pick up. After six agonizing rings Killua was about to give up, when he heard a groggy "Hello" from the other line. "Hi Gon" Killua said hesitantly as he laid in his bed, trying to be as quiet as possible for Alluka who was still asleep. "Killuaaa!" Gon shouted through the phone so loud that it nearly blew out his best-friend's eardrum. The brown-eyed hunter was worried as to why his friend would call him so late, and feared he might be in trouble. "I'm sorry I-" Killua attempted to form an apology before he was cut off by Gon bombarding him with questions; "Are you okay!?" "Why are you up so late?" "Do you need help?" A small smile spread across the pale-boy's face, of course Gon wasn't upset he woke him up with his inconsiderate late-night call, his friend was more concerned about his safety! "Yes Gon, I'm fine" Killua began to assure worried friend that he wasn't in any sort of mortal danger. "I just couldn't sleep and I was bored so I thought I'd-" the young assassin sighed as he was cut off again by his still slightly worried friend. "Are you sure?" Gon persisted, unsure Killua was as okay as he let on. "Yeah, I'm okay" Killua let out a long yawn before continuing "but, I'm actually feeling pretty tired now... Can I call you again in the morning?" Before Killua could even begin to worry that Gon might say "no", he was answered almost instantaneously by his best friend. "Of course you can! You're my bestest friend in the whole world! You don't have to ask permission to call me!" Killua felt his face turn red, why did Gon always have to say the most embarrassing things in the most blatant ways? Nonetheless the blue-eyed boy smiled as he wished Gon a "Goodnight" Gon responded in kind and almost immediately after, Killua passed out as his phone slid down his pillow and onto the floor.

 

Gon sat up in his bed, fully awake. Why did Killua just randomly call him in the middle of the night? Killua had said he was alright, but it wasn't normal for Killua to call him so late just to talk. Sure, Gon didn't mind waking up in the middle of the night just to talk to his best-friend. In fact, he more than happy to! Anytime that he got to talk to Killua he cherished more than anything else. The young hunter couldn't, however, let go of his suspicion that Killua was upset about something that he wasn't sharing with him. The brown-eyed boy became more helpless when he realized that he didn't exactly know how to help Killua without knowing what was wrong. He would be sure to press the issue in the morning when Killua called him, so he could find out what was bothering his friend and fix it.

Gon stayed up most of the night thinking about Killua, and how to find out what was bothering him. As a result, he didn't wake up until early in the afternoon. The dark-haired boy awoke to an alarm clock reading 11:30 am, he stared at it for a second before thinking aloud "Oh no!, did I miss Killua's call?" Gon frantically searched for his phone, which had been hidden in between sheets. He eagerly searched through his missed calls, and was disappointed that Killua had not called him at all. Gon began to worry again, and debated on calling Killua right away, before deciding that he would wait for Killua to call him. His friend had said he would call in the morning, and there were still thirty minutes until morning ended ...so Gon decided to wait them out.

 

Killua was awoken at 12:01, to his ringing cell phone. Had he really slept for nine whole hours? Killua looked over at Alluka who was watching TV with the captions on so that he could sleep. The blue-eyed boy reached over and answered his phone to a panicked Gon. "Are you okay!?, you said you'd call in the morning and you didn't so I got worried and-" Killua smirked and let out a small chuckle, had Gon really waited till the exact end of morning to call him? The fact that Gon trusted him that much, made Killua a little guilty he had not woken up in time to call him. "Gon, don't worry, I just overslept, in fact, you just woke me up" Killua could hear a sigh of relief on the opposite end of the line. "Killuwa! Don't worry me like that!" Before, Gon could begin to bombard Killua with all of the questions he had thought up last night, in hopes of finding out what was bothering the young-assassin, Killua began to apoligize. "Sorry Gon, I've just been having trouble sleeping these past couple weeks, I'll call you tonight, I promised Alluka I would take her to see the tourist attractions." Killua could feel Gon frowning at him from the other end. "You promise you'll call this time?" Gon pleaded, he wanted to make sure Killua would remember this time. "I promise" Killua assured his best friend and hung-up. Alluka looked at her brother, puzzled. "You didn't promise me that." Killua paused for a second trying to come up with an excuse for his lie. "I didn't want him to worry" the blue-eyed boy said, trying to be as convincing as possible. Truthfully, he had lied because he wanted to talk to Gon at night, it was the closest he could get to actually sleeping in the same room with him again. For some reason Killua could not yet figure out, just hearing Gon's voice gave him enough peace to sleep at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is becoming increasingly confused about his feelings for his best-friend. Why does he suddenly feel jealous of girls that Gon has been associating with? Why does he now want Gon to buy him freaking flowers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two people actually followed :), and two favorites :D. So I shall continue fumbling through words as I attempt to make a halfway decent story out of them. Thanks for reading.

For once, Killua couldn't wait to go to bed, just so he could have an excuse to talk to Gon. Sure, he had no clue what to talk about with him... He couldn't tell him about the awkward feelings he was having everytime he heard his friend answered the phone, or say his name. Killua glanced over at the clock, it was 8:30... Fuck it close enough. The white-haired boy reached over, snatched his phone off the dresser, and eagerly dialed Gon's number. Just as the phone started to ring, the young assassin flicked off the lights, and jumped into bed.

"Hi Killua!" his best-friend screamed through the phone, "what's up!?"

"Nothing much, what did you do today?" Killua could hear Gon take a deep breath, meaning his spiky-haired friend was about to describe everything that had happened to him in one full breath.

"Well..." Killua had stopped listening after that, he vaguely caught some details about foxbear cubs and schoolwork being boring as Gon continued to ramble on for a whole sixty minutes. Killua didn't particularly care about what Gon was talking about, just that he was talking. That was until; "Oh, and this girl about our age asked me on a date and if I could show her around the island" Killua, who at this point had been about asleep from Gon's excited, yet soothing voice, sprung back awake with full attention. "Wait-really?" Killua replied hesitantly, on the outside, he was trying to appear unbothered, however on the inside, he was having a near mental-breakdown trying to process not only what his eager friend had just told him... But why he now was feeling extremely jealous of that girl.

"Yeah, she said I was cute and that she would teach me some things if I was really good or something..."

Killua was becoming more jealous (for reasons he did not understand) by the second. "Was she pretty?"

"Yeah, I guess... I don't know I'm just really not that into girls. I'd rather spend time with you..."

The white-haired boy's head was rolling at this point. Not only at what Gon had just told him, also about why he was so relieved that Gon wasn't into girls. This just raised more questions in the young assassin's mind; Was he just not mature enough yet? Or Was he into boys?

 _Wait... What!? Does that mean Gon could be into me!? Wait, am I into Gon?_ Killua couldn't understand why he would ask himself this question, until he slowly began to realize that he was up late talking to his best-friend because he couldn't sleep without him... He was dependent on him... He needed him... He wanted to be with him... But, how? As Friends? Or More? The blue-eyed boys train of thought became more erratic as he tried to sort out his feelings.

"Killuaa? Are you still there?" Gon was afraid his friend might have fallen asleep, he hadn't responded to his question in ten minutes.

"Yea, sorry... What did you say?" Killua felt guilty about tuning Gon out in favor of his own thoughts.

"Should I get red flowers or yellow for my date?" Killua placed his hand on his face, wondering why Gon would even ask him this!

 _You SHOULD be buying me red flowers!_ The white-haired boy stopped himself a second before he could say that thought out loud. _What the hell!? I don't want Gon to buy me flowers? But... Why do I feel like that would make me happy?_

"Buy the red ones" Killua answered, increasingly depressed at the thought that he wasn't getting flowers. Why did he want them anyway!? Why did he get the feeling of a thousand cocooned caterpillars becoming butterflies in his stomach as he imagined Gon handing him a bouquet of fucking flowers!

"Why red?" Gon didn't particularly wonder why, he just wanted to keep the conversation flowing, seeing as how Killua kept pausing every ten freaking minutes!

"I don't know! I like red flowers ok!?" the blue-eye boy yelled out in anger over his confused feelings. He immediately regretted it; one because he may have hurt Gon, and two because he almost woke Alluka up.

"Killua... Are you mad at me?" Gon was absolutely upset now, he didn't want Killua to be mad at him.

_How could he think I'm mad at him? There's no way I could even stay mad at him with that adorable voice and... Shit, first flowers and now this!_

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just tired. I'll call you tomorrow night, okay?" the flustered assassin could no longer continue the conversation AND sort out his feelings.

"Okay, but you're okay... right?" Gon seemed increasingly concerned about his best-friend, and Killua wasn't doing well in reassuring him. Most likely because he was becoming far from okay.

"Yea, Goodnight Gon."

"Goodnight, Killua" Gon hung up.

Killua flipped onto his stomach, buried his face into his pillow and groaned.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gon laid back in his bed, thinking over his concerns about his best-friend. He really wanted to help Killua with what was obviously bothering him, but he didn't even know what it was! He picked up his phone and called Leorio.

"Hello!" Leorio answered rather angrily, upset that he had been woken up at 10:30 at night.

"I have a problem! Killua's upset about something, and he yelled at me and I don't know why! He's also been having trouble sleeping, and I want to help him but I don't know how because I don't know what's bothering him and-" Gon dispensed all of this information so quickly it's truly a wonder that Leorio managed to comprehend it all.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down bud." Leorio's doctor mode had kicked in at this point, and he was concerned that Killua had possibly developed insomnia. However, he decided to first find out what had made Killua so upset at Gon.

"What did you say that made him upset?" Leorio had barely managed to finish asking the question, when Gon frantically provided the explanation.

"I asked him what kind of flowers I should get for my date tomorrow, and he said "red", and then when I asked why he got upset and-"

"I see, " Leorio had pieced together the issue in less time than it took Gon to explain it, and he really wondered how oblivious Gon could be about love. Of course Killua was jealous over Gon's date! It actually surprised Leorio that these two weren't already together, seeing as how they used to spend every waking moment together.

"Gon, Killua is gonna be just fine, it seems like these are just some things he needs to figure out on his own. But, when he comes to you to explain what's bothering him, be sure to be understanding even if you don't..."

"Don't what?" Gon was confused beyond belief, did Leorio know what was wrong with Killua? If so, why didn't he tell him?

"Don't worry, you'll understand" Leorio's face was painted with a wide smile, he really wanted to tell Gon... But he had to let Killua do it in his own way, when he was ready.

Leorio hung up.

I don't understand! Gon was angry about his inability to figure out what Leorio had, Killua was his best-friend! Gon should know what's bothering him!

Gon punched his pillow in frustration, and angrily spent the majority of the night trying to figure it out.


	3. Romance Novels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here we go! Let's see if Killua can finally sort out all his feelings. Or if Gon has managed to figure it out yet :/

Killua barely slept through the night, most of it was spent with his face planted into his pillow and his mind racing a thousand miles per hour. When he finally did fall asleep, the dream of Gon sneaking into his room in the middle of the night with a bouquet and chocolates... Pretty much didn't help. Killua's deep train of thought was cut off by his sudden realization that he had been ignoring Alluka (who for the most part had been keeping to herself, sensing her brothers current state) for the past couple of days. He looked over to find her reading the book he had bought her the other day.

"Hey, what's that book about?" He had never actually asked when she bought it, he just let her pick it out and payed for it.

"It's about these two people who meet and fall in love, " she smiled, obviously she had enjoyed the most likely, sappy love story.

"Ca-can I read it when you're done?" Killua wasn't sure why he wanted to read it, but he felt the need to find out more about what love was like.

"Yea! Although it's not really a boy book" Alluka was a bit perplexed as to why her brother would be interested in such a book.

"It's okay, I wanna read it cause you did... We can talk about it after" the white-haired boy wasn't exactly eager to talk about love stories with his little sister, but right now he need to get his hands on that book. Maybe it held the key to sorting out his feelings?

"Okay! I'm almost done!" Alluka cheered, visibly excited that her older brother was going to share the story with her.

About twenty minutes later, Alluka tossed her brother the book. He immediately planted himself in the corner of the room and read at a less than leisurely pace. During his assassin training, he had been made to practice speed reading and comprehension, so that he could memorize documents and information regarding his target as quickly as possible. In this case, it helped him finish a 300 page book in about 25 minutes. The story was a typical lovey-dovey tale about a boy who meets a really pretty girl and does all sorts of things to gain her attention and affection; writing poems, sending flowers, etc. However, while reading Killua had unwillingly replaced the generic boy with Gon, and the girl with himself. He pictured Gon leaving him roses, with a handwritten love letter in his room for him to discover. The roses smelled as if they had just been hand picked, and the letter smelled of Gon and... Killua threw the book across the floor the second he had finished it, in utter defiance of his fantasies. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and buried his head into his arms.

Alluka hadn't noticed because she was watching TV, otherwise she may have been hurt the Killua did not enjoy the story the same way she had. Killua was utterly distraught, there was no way he could really want this? Was there? _NO! It's gotta just be this one book!_ It wasn't. _I can't really be IN LOVE with Gon, can I?_ No matter how much he denied it, he already was. Sadly, he refused to accept it and decided to he needed to read MORE about Love, desperately hoping he could come to a different conclusion.

"Hey, there wouldn't happen to be any more books like that around?" Killua looked over at Alluka, trying to hide his increasing despair.

"Yea! They have tons at the book store! Can we go? I wanna get another book"

"Sure, let's go" Killua walked down to the bookstore with his sister in hand, he noticed a sweets shop on the way and decided he was absolutely stopping on the way back.

Killua browsed through the entire romance section of the store, unable to decide what books he wanted. Fuck it, with about fifty books in hand, he approached the cashier and dumped them all on the counter. Alluka watched this, and then slowly grabbed a couple more books off the shelves... He was already buying this many, what was a few more?

"Umm, young man... Are you sure you can pay for all this?" The cashier was hesitant, it wasn't everyday teenage boys came in and bought 50 romance novels after all.

Killua grunted and tossed his platinum credit card on top of the pile, he wasn't in the mood to explain everything.

The cashier picked up the card apprehensively, did this KID really have a freaking platinum card? She began ringing out all of the books he had piled onto the table until she came across some less than age-appropriate material. So THIS was his plan, buy a bunch of books to hide the smut! Although it seemed a bit excessive.

"Sir, I'm afraid, given your age, I cannot allow you to-" she paused as the blue-eyed boy in front of her sighed and reached into his back pocket.

Killua hadn't even realized he had grabbed erotica, but he wasn't about to go through the embarrassment of putting it back. He simply flashed his Hunter License, signed the receipt and left.

The cashier seemed dumbfounded that such a young kid could be a Hunter, Killua didn't even know that his card exempted him from age restrictions! He had just tried it and hoped the shock factor would be enough.

On the way back to the hotel, Killua stopped at the sweets shop and bought as many as he could carry. Once back in the room; he returned to the corner, cracked open the first book, shoved chocolate in his face and read non-stop. Alluka watched as the pile of unread books on the left dwindled, as they were moved to her brother's right side. Five hours later he had two even piles, this was when Alluka got up and sat next to him. She didn't know why, but she felt like he just needed someone near him.

They sat together like that for another four hours, Alluka had decided to read her new book too. Of course, by the time she was a quarter-way through her brother, had already chucked four books over her head and into the finished pile. Around 9:00, Killua had moved all but 4 books to the other side. He had imagined Gon in every possible imaginable light. Gon was the hero who saved him from the evil pirates; the prince who had awoken him from a coma, the boy who pushed through the airport to stop him from getting on a plane and leaving, the one who waited outside his window in the pouring rain to sing him a love song, the one who cared for him when he was sick, the one who he kissed in the rain, the who protected him from his worst fears, The one who wrote him sappy, cheesy, embarrassing love letters, The one who stayed with him forever. The one he fell in love with, every time.


	4. The Vist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is onto Killua, and Gon's STILL clueless as ever :/
> 
> Also, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/commented. It really means a lot :)

The four books remaining on the floor were the erotic ones Killua had accidentally purchased, he decided against reading them. The young-assassin wasn't quite ready to imagine his friend in THAT light too.

Killua wanted nothing more at this point than to climb into bed, and sleep. The white-haired boy had spent the majority of his day, imagining himself on over a hundred different dates with his best-friend. It was currently taking most of the energy and will power he had left, to reject his fantasies and not curl up into a ball of self-pity. That was until, his phone rang, it was nine-o'clock and he really should of called Gon half an hour ago.

"Killua! why didn't you call me?" Gon paused slightly "Is something wrong?" Gon knew something was, and he really just wanted his friend to tell him so he could fix it.

Killua's head nearly burst with a sudden realization.  _Is something wrong? Is it wrong for me to love Gon in that way? Is it wrong for me to want Gon to be more than just my friend? Would Gon think it was wrong? _That last thought nearly crushed him, even if he did confess to Gon, there was no way he could know if Gon felt the same way. What if Gon thought there was something wrong with him? What if he never wanted to see him again? Killua became close to deciding never to tell Gon. Even if the pain of rejecting his love for his best-friend was excruciating, living without him would be unfathomable.

"Killua, are you mad at me?"

"What- Gon of course not... one sec, someone is calling on the other line" How could Gon think he was mad at him, and who the heck was calling Killua this late?

"Hello" Killua answered the other line, slightly relieved that he didn't have to fight his urge to confess to Gon for the moment... Until

"FIFTY ROMANCE NOVELS!" Leorio was clearly beyond amused by this "are you serious!?"

The white-haired assassin was floored, how the hell did Leorio learn about that!?

"Creepy old-man! How the hell do you know that?" Killua was both embarrassed and enraged, it was a good thing this was over the phone, or Killua might have killed Leorio.

"Didn't you know? Everytime you use your Hunter License, it gets reported to the Hunter Association. I was worried about you and Gon, so I had a buddy of mine-" Leorio was cut off by a clearly enraged Killua, who had now moved onto the balcony of his hotel room to yell louder.

"You've been keeping tabs on us!?" The yell echoed throughout the city.

"That's besides the point" Leorio chuckled as he finished the sentence "When are you confess your feelings to Gon? He's very worried about you"

Killua had to grab the rail to support himself, he felt his knees go out, and his stomach churn.  _Shit! Is it really that obvious?, even Leorio was able to figure it out!_

"Whaa-tt, are you talking about?" Killua was barely able to stammer out his question.

"You love him, don't you?" Leorio knew he did, but he wanted to make sure Killua knew.

"NO!" Killua was no longer rational, all his pent up feelings were coming up all at once. "I DON'T KNOW!"

The white-haired boy was beginning to sob "how... am I supposed to know?"

The young doctor adopted a more empathetic tone as he continued "Why don't you go see him? When you look into the eyes of someone you truly love, you always know"

"How do you know?" The young-assassin was unable to imagine Leorio with anyone.

"Let's just say, I've experienced this before and It is my professional opinion that you are suffering from textbook love sickness" Leorio stated, rather matter-of-factly

"I-can't tell him" Killua was trying desperately to keep his raging emotions in check.

Leorio was displeased, the only known cure WAS to confess "It's not that hard, when I confessed to Kura-" Leorio bit his tongue, a little too late. "Never mind, but what is the worst that could happen?"

"He could think I'm disgusting, and never want to see me again and-" That was it, Killua was now in the fetal position in the corner of the balcony.

"Killua, the last thing Gon is ever going to think about you is that" Leorio was officially in doctor mode now "you're his best-friend and he'll always want to see you, he might not reciprocate your feelings at first... But he'll understand them... I promise"

"you... think so?" Killua was coming around now, maybe Leorio was right?

"Trust me, and if your not gonna confess right away, at least write your feelings in a diary... You can't keep everything bottled up, it's not healthy"

"Diaries are for girls" Like hell he was going to write in some sissy diary!

"Fine, then call it a freaking journal! I don't care just write, and go see Gon! Doctor's orders!" Leorio shouted, forgetting his bedside manner.

"FINE!" Killua hung up, and was about to throw his phone at the wall when

"Killua? are you there?" Gon had thought he heard the line pick back up

"Y-ya" Had Gon really been waiting the entire time? maybe Leorio was right...

"Who called?" Gon was curious and a tad bit jealous that someone had interrupted "his" time with Killua

"Umm, Leorio... He wanted to know some things about assassinations for a Zodiac investigation." The young-assassin felt bad about lying to his best-friend, but if wasn't like he could actually tell him the truth!

"Hey Gon, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything!" Gon was confused as towards why Killua was asking if he could ask a question, they're friends!

"Would it be okay if... Alluka and I came and visited for a while?" Leorio had said he should go, and he was a doctor, but what if Gon said no?

"YES! You can stay as loooong as you want, and come whenever" Gon was now more excited than he had been in weeks, and Killua could feel it in his voice.

"Are you sure that's alright with Mito-san?" Just like Gon to jump the gun, Killua smirked, but then again what was he to expect?

"She won't mind!" or at least he didn't think she would, but Gon wasn't about to say anything that would jeopardize his best-friend's visit

"Okay, I'll ask Alluka in the morning, and I'll call you tomorrow night, okay?" Killua was actually getting excited about seeing his best-friend again. However, this was overshadowed by his growing nervousness over confirming his love.

"Mhmm, Goodnight Killua!" It didn't seem like Gon's excitement was going to die down anytime soon.

"Goodnight Gon" as soon as Killua heard the call end, he whispered "I love you"

* * *

As soon as he hung up, Gon ran and woke up Mito-san. He felt a little guilty about it, but he was beaming with too much excitement and just had to share it.

"Mito-san, guess what!?" The black-haired boy was bouncing up and down if sheer joy, it was actually hard to believe he was 15 and not 12.

"What?" She wanted to yell at him, but seeing as hoe he seemed happier than ever, she decided to hear his reason first.

"Killua's coming to vist! Do you think we could get his favorite foods and stuff for when he gets here!? and-"

Mito had tuned him out, but she was smiling as she listened to him ramble on about his excitement and what he wanted to do for his friend. She was truly happy Gon had found someone he cared about this much.

"Ya, ya we can do whatever you want, Just remember to find out when he's coming"

"Okay! And his sister's coming too" Gon was still beaming with excitement.

"I didn't know he had a sister" It might actually be nice to have a girl around for once. Granted, Gon hadn't told her Alluka was actually a boy who considered herself a girl. But, Killua always considered her a girl, so why wouldn't he?

"I'm soo happy he's coming to visit!" Gon cheered as he left Mito's room, she went back to sleep, Gon was up the rest of the night.


	5. Visiting Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people have read this than I could've imagined :D Honestly, I expected like 5 people to read it, and think "this guys a complete hack" So, thank you so much :)
> 
> Chapter 5: Killua travels to Whale Island, Will he finally tell Gon?

Killua had spent the night sleeping on the balcony, so needless to say... He was up early. The young-assassin decided to prepare for his trip while Alluka slept, he purchased airship tickets to Whale Island, which he had to admit were insanely expensive. Next, he packed his clothes along with the obnoxious amount of books he had left lying around his hotel room. Once the luggage was set, he packed a personal bag with the four books he hadn't read, and a hotel notebook, which he decided could be his new diary.

"What's going on?" Alluka had woken up.

"We're leaving today, Gon invited us to visit him on Whale Island for a while" Killua wasn't sure how long they'd stay.

"Hmmm, okay... Should we bring him a present?" She had no clue what to get him, but Alluka figured it was customary to bring one.

"Um... We'll find something in the airport, pack up so we can check out" The white-haired boy had about a thousand gift ideas running through his imagination, but there was a problem, they were all gifts he wanted Gon to give to him, he had no clue what to get his own best-friend!

Once everything was packed, Killua and his sister made their way to the airport and picked up their tickets before heading to the gift shops. The shops were packed with typical tourist garbage, trinkets and toys.

"Hey, what about one of these?" Alluka was staring at a huge wall of stuffed animals, attached to each animal was a book about them.

"Maybe" Would Gon like a stuffed animal? Killua had no idea, until a golden tiger cub caught his eye.  _It's freaking adorable!_ he thought to himself, while he blushed as he imagined Gon cuddling the animal as he slept.

"Well... he does love animals" The white-haired boy looked down at his sister, hoping for some form of approval.

"Yea! It's cute!" She reached up and pulled it down from the shelf, and inspected it.

They checked out and made their way through security, Killua flashed his Hunter License instead of going through customs, this meant that Leorio would know what he was up to... then again, he was the reason for this whole trip in the first place.

After boarding the airship, Alluka had buried her head into a new book. This left Killua to write in his journal, he did so the entire trip, filling up cover to cover with every fantasy he could imagine. Some pages just had "Do I love Gon?" Written on them a few hundred times, in most ways, he was acting like a middle-school girl with a crush. By the time they landed, Killua had written out his confession about fifteen times, he ripped out the final version and stuck in under the cover for easy access. Could he really do this? Leorio said he would know for sure when he saw Gon again, so the young-assassin decided to make his final decision then.

Killua hadn't told Gon what time they would arrive, he decided it would be better to surprise him. So after landing, Killua lead his sister up to Gon's house, all the while rerunning hundreds of possible scenarios in his head.

"Killuuaaa!" Gon was bolting down the street towards them at a breakneck pace. His eyes were wide with sheer excitement.

"G-Gon!" What the hell? They were still a mile away from his house.

Before Killua could speak up again, Gon had bear hugged him. The young-assassins consciousness faded; everything felt hazy and warm, he felt so relaxed, like everything he had been worried about was drifting away. Gon placed his hands onto his best-friend's shoulders, as he pulled out of the hug. Killua was forced to desperately fight the urge to pull Gon back in. Then, to make matters worse, Killua caught himself looking into Gon's warmly excited, innocent eyes. In the next second, everything he had imagined in the past couple of days flooded back to him all at once. He felt his stomach churn, his heart beat uncontrollably, he palms and face grew sweaty. The frantic boy managed to avert his eyes as his cheeks turned crimson red.  _Fuck! This is what that freaking old bastard meant wasn't it!?_ His frustration faded into a sense of despair and acceptance.  _I really can't get out of this... I love him._ Killua was fighting tears at this point, he couldn't let Gon see him cry.

"Killua! Are you okay!" Gon was worried, his friend's face was pointing down and colored bright red.

"Y..ya I'm fine, what are you doing all the way down here" Killua hadn't told Gon they were coming, so how did he know to intercept them in the road?

Gon was grinning "Oh, I felt that you were here, so I came down to check! Why didn't you tell me you were already here?"

"We wanted to surprise you" Killua was acting sheepish, he was trying to avoid looking into his friend's eyes again, there was no way he could handle that a second time.

"Let's get back to the house, Mito-san is making dinner!" Gon began running back to the house. "Whoever's last has to do the dishes!"

 _Like Hell!_  Gon's challenge had momentarily distracted Killua from the torment of his thoughts. He was about to run for it, when he looked down at Alluka and realized she would come in last, if she ran on her own.

Killua squatted, and pointed at his back. "Get on, Gon's doing the dishes" The second Alluka had secured herself, Killla took off. He wasn't sure he could win, Gon had gotten a huge head start. To compensate, Killua sent small shock waves towards his friend to slow him down. At the same time, he ran as fast as he could, blowing through all of his stamina by the time he reached Gon's house. The young-assassin beat his friend by cheating, which he felt kind of guilty about.

"No fair! You can't attack me during a race!" Gon was more upset at losing to Killua, than he was about the alleged cheating.

"You never set rules." Killua let out a sly smile before following up, "Looks like your on dish duty"

They all entered the house, to find Mito breathing heavily, having just finished preparing dinner.

'I'm sorry, if Gon had told me sooner that you were here, I could have prepared much better" She was glaring intently at the brown-eyed boy.

"It's okay, It's my fault actually, I forgot to tell him." Killua felt guilty again, Mito-san had gone to all this work just for his visit!

"No, no Gon should have made sure" She switched her gaze to Alluka, who was standing halfway behind her brother. "You must be Alluka, I didn't know Killua had such a pretty sister"

Alluka was over the moon, it was really the first time anyone had ever called her that, she warmed up to Mito almost immediately.

"Thank you!" Alluka's smile could've lit up the whole room.

After dinner, Mito showed Alluka to the guest room. Over the course of dinner, Alluka had grown to like Mito more and more. In reality, Mito was the first example of a female role model that Alluka ever had (It's not like her mother was of much use), and she was clinging to her.

Killua had set up his sleeping bag on the floor next to Gon's bed, but his best-friend wasn't about to accept it.

"Killua, you don't have to sleep on the floor! We can share my bed!"

 _Uhh.. can we? NO! _"It's a bit too small to fit us both" Killua was trying hard to make this convincing, but he was really liking the idea of sharing a bed.

"Fine" Gon reached under the bed, pulled out his sleeping bag, and laid it on the floor next to Killua, he flicked the light off and climbed in.

"Wait Gon!" Killua jumped out of his sleeping bag and walked over to his bag, he pulled out the stuffed golden tiger cub. "I... G-got you a present, from the last place I went"  _Please like it._

"It's adorable!" Gon snuggled it as he climbed back into his sleeping bag. "Thank you, Killua"

The white-haired boy just smiled, happy he had picked a good gift. He climbed back into his sleeping bag, and turned to face his best-friend. Luckily it was dark, so he wouldn't accidentally look into his deep brown eyes again.

"Hey Killua?"

"Yea?"

"I'm really happy you came, I missed being able to talk to you whenever I want"

Killua smiled, "Goodnight Gon"

"Goodnight Killua"

Killua watched on as Gon fell asleep. He whispered, his thoughts out loud.

"Gon, is it okay if... I love you?" Tears started to stream down his cheeks.


	6. The Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will it finally happen? ;)
> 
> Please review/comment :) And thank you so much if you already have :)

Killua woke up as the sun began to peek through the curtains, he looked over to find that Gon had already woken up and headed downstairs. The young assassin decided to write down last night's dream, as it was still bouncing around violently in his head. In his dream, Gon had climbed into Killua's sleeping bag as he slept, and played with his hair softly and... The thought alone was making the pale boy turn all new shades of red. Killua was so entranced as he wrote every minute detail in an attempt to control his feelings, that he didn't notice Gon climbing the stairs.

"Killua? Are you up yet?" Gon peaked his head into the bedroom.

"Y..ya" Killua frantically shoved his confession letter back into the front cover of the notebook, before shoving it back in his bag.

"What were you writing about... Can I read it?" The brown eyed boy was worried, Killua was trying to hide something from him.

"It's just some research about..."  _Shit, think! About what?_ "Political systems in developing countries... For the Hunter Association" Killua was hiding his face, hoping his best friend wouldn't catch his blatant lie.  _  
_

"Oh..." Gon hadn't understood a word of that "Well, there's a surprise for you downstairs!" He was hoping Killua would like the breakfast he had gotten him.

Gon rushed downstairs and Killua followed suit, his brown eyed friend was obviously eager to show him something. Killua's lips curled inwards, he imagined walking downstairs to a giant teddy bear, stuffed with chocolates and wearing a giant "be my boyfriend" T-shirt.  _Ugh... I wish._

Instead, he walked downstairs to what had to be the most sugar filled breakfast on the planet. On the plate in-front of him were chocolate pancakes, with chocolate chips, and generous amounts of powdered sugar along with chocolate milk. Had Gon really gone to all this effort just for him? Well, Mito-san probably did all the cooking, but Gon did think of it.

* * *

Gon watched on as his best-friend practically drooled over the spread in front of him. If there was one thing Gon was sure could cheer Killua up, it was sweets. While this was a temporary fix, Gon was determined to find out what was bothering his best-friend, especially after waking up to find dried tears on his cheeks and pillows. Killua had cried himself to sleep last-night.

"Try it! I made it myself" Gon was especially proud of this, even though Mito had forced him to do it, because she refused to make something so unhealthy.

"Wait... You did all this? By yourself?" Killua was in disbelief

"Uh huh!" Gon had a grin on his face, that elicited a small blush from the white haired boy who had taken a seat at the table.

Gon watched as Kllua began to dig into his meal, once he was sure he liked it, Gon went outside to talk to Alluka. He was hoping she would have some idea as to what was making her brother upset.

"Hey!" Gon waved at Alluka, who was gardening with Mito behind the house.

"What's up?" She seemed a bit confused, Gon usually didn't talk to her.

"Has Killua been upset about anything, because he doesn't seem okay and I'm worried and I wanna help but I can't figure it out and" Gon had forgotten to breathe, and Alluka interjected as he went to take a quick breath.

"Brother sometimes looks sad, when he does it writes in that white note-book that he won't let me read" Alluka looked annoyed, she didn't like it when Killua hid things either.

"He said that was for research!" Now Gon was mad! Killua had lied to him! Why!?

"Well..." Alluka placed her finger on the side of her lips, as if she were pondering something. "He did read a lot of books, but they were romance ones"

"He said he was researching..." Gon didn't remember, but it definitely wasn't romance.

"Well you shouldn't read it, brother might get mad" Alluka was adamant about it.

"Okay, okay." Gon walked away, and back into the house.

Killua stared up at him as he walked though the door, he had chocolate milk dripping down his chin.

"Hey Gon, can we go for a walk?" Killua looked upset again, his eyes were red.

"Yea sure! I just need my coat." Gon ran up the stairs and into his room. His coat was hanging on the rack, and below it was Killua's bag... With the note-book.

Gon looked at the bag, and began debating whether or not he should look inside.  _Killua might get mad at me... but he's upset already! I need to help him!_ Gon unzipped the bag, and reached for the white book tucked beside four novels. He opened it up, and a page fell out of the front cover, drifting to the floor. The brown-eyed boy ignored it for the time-being and read the first page.

 _Fucking quack doctor telling me to keep a diary! I don't need one! Yet... why am I writing in this?  
Because I want to! Not because I have to! _The next few lines were scribbled out.  _Why do I keep_  
feeling this shit? Why won't it go away? Please... just stop. I can't do this! He'll hate me!

The rest of the page had been scribbled over, and was mostly incomprehensible. Gon reached down and picked up the page on the floor.

 _Gon, I have to tell you something. I want to. Because I... I can't hold this in, so I'll  
_ _understand if you hate me, if you think I'm disgusting, if you never want to see me again._  
But please, just listen, and then decide.  
I don't think I can live without you okay?, your everything... You're the light in...my life!  
So, is it okay if I love you?  


Tear drops dotted the rest of the page, and " _I can't do this"_  was scribbled over the top of the writing. Gon wasn't sure what to think, the idea that it was him that had been bothering Killua the whole time was hard for Gon to process all at once. Was this what Killua wanted to ask? Was this why he kept calling him? Was this why he came to visit? Gon thought about his own feelings towards Killua, and he thought about love. He knew he loved Killua as his best-friend, but did he want more too? He thought about what couples did; holding hands, hugging... He did like to hold Killua's hand, but the other rarely lets him do it anymore. Did loving Killua mean he could do those things? Would it make Killua happy? Gon's deep thought was cut off by a yell from downstairs.

"Gon! hurry up!" Killua sounded impatient.

"Coming!" Gon grabbed his coat and ran downstairs.

* * *

Killua looked up as his best-friend rushed down the stairs... he seemed different, he was off.

"Ready?" Gon looked as if he were a bit lost.

"Yea! Let's go!" Gon perked up when he heard Killua's voice, it felt like he was trying to cover something.

Gon started leading Killua down into town, the white-haired boy followed suit, but stayed quiet most of the trip. He was thinking, he ran through his scenario, repeating his confession thousands of times in his head, each time ending in a disastrous fireball with Gon running out on him. He had to suppress his despair, or else Gon would pick up on the negative aura he was releasing.

* * *

Gon had kept quiet for their walk, expecting Killua to ask him any moment. He had decided that he would make his final decision then, thinking it out was just hurting his head. He looked back at his best-friend as they entered town, and decided to distract him for the time being.

"First one to the top of the bell-tower wins!" Gon bolted, he guessed this would cheer Killua up, and give him a chance to revenge last night's loss.

"Wait.. what!" Killua for his part, had been shocked out of his stupor by the sudden challenge. "No way!"

Gon had made it halfway up the tower by the time Killua had reached its base, so the young-assassin cheated and used electricity to increase his speed. The dark-haired boy was beyond angry, he had lost for a second time! And Killua cheated again! Although, he hadn't told him he couldn't use Nen.

"You cheated!" Gon was pointing, accusingly.

"Hmph, no rules, and you got a head start" Killua smirked, his mood seemed to have lifted for now.

"Fine! First one to the dock wins!" Gon was determined to win this time. "1...2...3!"

Both boys charged off towards the docks, Gon had decided to run through the streets, while Killua stuck to the rooftops.

* * *

The white-haired boy spent the next six-hours racing his friend to every point on the island... this wasn't what he had envisioned when he asked to go for a walk. Then again, this was typical of Gon. At some point, Killua has stopped using Nen to increase his speed, so every race ended with a tie, which lead Gon to demand a rematch for the umpteenth time. Finally, Killua had let Gon win a race and they both ended up at a lake in the center of the island.

"I won!" Gon was jumping for Joy, he had the goofiest... yet cutest smile Killua had ever seen.  _I should have let him win earlier._ It was about five o-clock.

"Well... we should start heading back to the house... Mito-san might be worried" the young-assassin wanted to prevent another challenge, he was thoroughly exhausted.

"Okay! I'm hungry, I wonder what Mito-san made for dinner" Gon was still grinning, and it was adorable.

Killua had decided he couldn't hold it in anymore, he would tell Gon on the way back... and if Gon never wanted to see him again... he would leave.

* * *

Gon lead the way back to the house, he wasn't sure where they were, but he always could feel where home was. Killua trailed behind him, dragging his feet in thought.

"Hey... Gon?" Killua sounded hesitant, vulnerable and scared.

"Yea" Gon knew what was coming and his mind began to race. He turned around to face his best-friend.

Tears began flooding from Killua's eyes, they were bloodshot, and his face was beet red. "Please... don't hate me" He began to sob even more. "Is it okay if..."

At that point, Gon realized something. He wanted Killua to be happy, and he knew what would make him happy. If Killua was happy, then he would be happy as well. Plus, Gon really liked holding Killua's hand and he liked being close to him. So, he walked over to his sobbing best friend, and wrapped his arms around him as he guided his crying eyes into his shoulder.

"Killua I read your diary..." Gon paused as he felt Killua push away, he pulled him in tighter and the white-haired boy began to cry even more. "and it's okay"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long Hiatus... But it is HunterxHunter right? :)**

* * *

Gon backed out of the hug, and placed his hands on both sides of his crying friend's face. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears streaming from the other's eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just please stop crying" Gon was pleading, he wanted Killua to be happy, he wanted to see him smile and laugh. He wanted to hold his hand and go for walks, and do all the things they used to. He wanted to be with him.

"Can I?" Killua was still sobbing. "Is it really... okay?"

Gon pulled Killua back into a hug, and guided his crying eyes back into his shoulder.

"Of course it is," Gon placed his hand on Killua's head, and held him a little tighter.

The brown-eyed boy eventually released the other hunter from his embrace, and slipped his hand down to hold the others. Tears were still streaming from the young assassin's eyes, but he had calmed down quite a bit. Gon felt him squeeze his hand a little tighter than was comfortable, but ignored it.

* * *

The two started walking back to the house in silence, and Killua was deep in his own thoughts at this point. Was it really okay? Did Gon know what he was doing, or was he just doing it to keep him happy.  _Is this really okay? Can I really be with him?_  Killiua looked over to Gon, who was currently bearing the cutest, happiest smile he had ever seen. At some point, he realized he was close to crushing his best-friend's hand, and let up on his grip. He hadn't even noticed that Gon had grabbed his hand originally, but he wasn't about to protest, in fact he was quite enjoying it.

"Hey Killua?" Gon, having felt his friend's loosening grip, sensed he had calmed down a bit.

"Ye...yea?" Killua was hit off guard by Gon's sudden prompting, he had been quite for about twenty minutes.

"So... are we like in a relationship..." Gon paused for a second "like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Is... that what you want?" Killua was panicked, did Gon really not know what it meant when he said it was okay? What if this wasn't what he wanted?  _Just, please... say yes._ The white-haired boy was on the verge of tears again.

"Mhmm" Gon's answer was immediate, but he seemed oddly confused. "Wait, so which one of us is the girlfriend?"

Gon's level of innocence never ceased to amaze Killua.  _You've got to be kidding._ He looked over to his companion to find him looking utterly befuddled,  _you're not... are you?"_

"We'd both be... each other's" Killua was choking on the next word, he couldn't actually believe he was about to say it. "... boyfriend"

"Oh...okay" Gon still seemed deep in thought "So... when we get married, we'll both be husbands?" Gon looked back at his boyfriend with another puzzling look.

Killua's head was spinning, did he just say when!? He was now imagining them both in tuxes, standing on an altar with Gon reading off some adorable, yet completely embarrassing vows. Kurapika and Leorio were groomsmen and Alluka was the flower girl, Killua was about to picture their first child when Gon pulled him back into a still amazing reality.

"Or will one of us be the wife?" Gon was still pondering, and who exactly did he think was going to be the wife?

"No...we'd both be.." the white-haired boy was again choking on the next word "...each other's husband"

"Okay!" Gon seemed content with that answer.

The two again walked in silence until they were at the door to Gon's house.

"Hey Gon?"

"Yea Killua!?" Gon turned to his partner, with the brightest, happiest eyes the white-haired boy had ever seen.

"Maybe we should... hold off on telling Mito-san and Alluka for a little..." Killua wasn't sure how Gon would react to this, he didn't like to keep secrets.

"But... we're happy and she won't mind... I don't think anyways" Gon had developed a little frown, he wasn't much of a fan of hiding things.

"I know... but I'd like to tell Alluka on my own, and you should tell Mito-san on your own too" Killua felt like he was walking on egg shells, he really didn't want to upset Gon, but he wasn't sure he was ready for everyone to know yet either.

"Mmm...okay" Gon paused on this for a second, before smelling the cookies baking inside "Lets go inside!" the brown-haried boy dragged his new boyfriend through the door

"Wait! you have to let go of-" It was too late, they were now standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding hands, with Killua's face beet red and Gon's smile lighting the room. The assassin immediately shocked his partner, forcing him to let go, albeit a little too late. Killua was sure Mito-san has noticed. Luckily, Alluka was too busy decorating cookies to have noticed.

"Wel... welcome back boys" Mito was a bit stunned at the sudden entry and the hand-holding.

"Mito-san! Look what I made!" Alluka was holding up a sugar cookie with generous amounts of frosting and sprinkles on it. If Killua was currently freaking out over whether their secret had been blown... he probably would've been all over it.

"Good job sweetie" Mito seemed to be enjoying the time Alluka was spending with her, Killua figured this was probably because Gon was never home.

"Let's go upstairs Killua!" Gon was already making his way up the stairs

"Ye...yea sure" What did he mean by that? Killua could feel himself blushing.

Once they were in Gon's room, Gon shut the door and proceed to bear hug his new boyfriend.

"What's this for?" the white-haired boy wasn't about to argue, but the sudden show of affection caught him off guard.

"I like being able to do this whenever I want to" Gon backed out of the hug, and looked right into Killua's eyes

Killua was blushing intensely, and he caught himself staring down at Gon's lips.  _I wish you would just... kiss me already... what if I, NO! I have to take this slow_. The young assassin was scared of moving too fast and scaring Gon off.

"Well uhh, I guess it's time for bed" Killua was attempting to change the subject, he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about their new relationship yet.

"Okay!" Gon excitedly climbed into his bed, holding the covers up, inviting his new boyfriend to join him.

Killua however, began to make his way over to his sleeping bag, much to Gon's dissapointment.

"NO! We gotta sleep in the same bed now!" Gon seemed adamant about this, and he most likely wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

"we... we do?" Killua was fighting the urge to not jump right in with Gon, he wanted to know why he thought that.

"Yes! Because you're my boyfriend and that means we should sleep in the same bed!" Killua was turning all new shades of red, sure Gon had asked if they were in a relationship, but he hadn't said that Killua was his boyfriend... that was the first time Gon had called him that. Also, the brown-haired boy shouted it so loud half the island probably knew now.

"uhh...okay" The white-haired boy wasn't about to argue, this was everything he had ever wanted! He climbed into the bed next to Gon, who immediately wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend.

Killua tucked his head into Gon's shoulder, and Gon pulled the covers over them both. Killua's heart was racing, he took one deep breath and his senses were flooded with Gon's smell. Within minutes he was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let the courtship begin! Loads of fluff incoming :)**

* * *

Gon woke up early the next morning, with Killua's head tucked comfortably under his shoulder. The brown-eyed boy began to slip his fingers through his boyfriend's white hair while he watched him sleep. Killua looked so peaceful and happy, and cute. That last thought made Gon blush a little, as he continued to play with Killua's hair. The young hunter wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt the urge to kiss his new boyfriend on the forehead, so he leaned his head in and pressed his lips up to his best friend's head. Gon felt a sudden rush of warmth fill him, and his heart began to race. What was this new feeling? What was this new form of excitement?

As Gon began to contemplate this new feeling he had discovered, Killua's phone began to ring from across the room. The last thing Gon wanted at the moment was for Killua to wake up, he looked too cute asleep. The young hunter slowly slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping partner. He proceeded to tiptoe across the room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Gon was whispering, not something he was used to doing.

"G-Gon... why are you answering Killua's phone?" Leorio was a bit shocked, but he had an idea as towards why

"He's asleeep, and I don't wanna wake him up" Gon began to make his way downstairs

"So how is Killua?" Leorio was intensely curious about if Killua had finally confessed or not.

"Good!" Gon shouted, now a safe distance away from his room. "Why didn't you tell me that's what was wrong with him?"

"He needed to do it in his own way Gon" Leorio was trying his best not to directly ask about Gon's relationship status

"Ya... I know...but" Gon wasn't totally convinced, it seemed it would have been much easier if Leorio just told him

"So- are you two?" Leorio paused "ya know..."

"Know what?" The brown-eyed hunter was as clueless as ever

"Dating" Leorio coughed

"Mhmm!" Gon proclaimed "Killua's my boyfriend!"

"Good for you" Leorio was happy it had all worked out, but he was trying hard not to laugh at Gon's sudden enthusiasm.

"So how are you and Kurapika?"

"How do you know about that!?" The young doctor seemed panicked

"Know about what?" Gon was really as clueless as ever

"Nothing... We're good" Leorio sounded relieved

"Hey... uh, can I ask you a question"

"Sure Gon"

"How can I get Killua to kiss me?" Gon was thinking about that feeling he had after kissing his boyfriend on the forehead, and he wanted to have it again.

"One sec" Leorio muted his phone

* * *

The entire Zodiac camp's attention had turned to the young doctor, who was currently laughing hysterically from across the camp.

"What's so funny?" Kurapika was looking at Leorio was a suspicious glare

"Gon wants to know how he can get Killua to kiss him!" Leorio was nearly falling out of his seat

"So help him!" Kurapika was annoyed, how could he think this was funny... although his laugh was kind of adorable

"Maybe I need a little inspiration" Leorio said in a flirtatious tone as he leaned in towards his yellow haired companion, he was greeted with a smack across the face.

"Help him first!" Kurapika planted a kiss on Leorio's cheek (the one he had just assaulted) before walking away

"Fine" the doctor groaned.

The truth was, Leorio was sure Killua was already fighting the urge to kiss Gon. But, knowing his white-haired friend, he would be too afraid to do it himself.

* * *

"Okay Gon, you have to do something romantic"

"Like flowers?" Gon had done that before, and he didn't understand what was so special about it

"That's a good start! What kind does he like?"

The brown-eyed boy pondered this for a moment before he remembered "Red!"

"Alright, I've got a plan for you"

The two hunters spent the next two hours while Killua slept hatching their plan, down to the last detail. Leorio of course, had to walk Gon through nearly every step of the process.

* * *

Killua woke up around 12 in the afternoon, to find his sleeping partner missing. He rolled over to the other side of the bed to find a bouquet of red roses on the nightstand and a small folded note. His heart began to race, and butterflies filled his stomach. Had Gon left this? How did he know? The white-haired boy crawled out of the bed, and unfolded the note.

_Dear Killua,_

_You are the bestest most amazing boyfriend ever!_  
I left you 11 roses, and I have the 12th one  
Come find me!

There was a giant heart drawn on the inside of the note as well, that had Gon+Killua written inside it, with an arrow going through it. Killua couldn't even process what he was reading at the moment. Was Gon really capable of all this? The young-assassin wasn't sure what would happen when he found Gon, but his head was already swirling with fantasies. It was pure bliss. The young hunter held the note in his hand for another five minutes before he was able to pull himself from his daydreams. He refolded the note and slipped it into his front pocket before making his way down the stairs.

"Good afternoon Killua-kun" Mito-san was smiling at him while she made lunch.

"Hi" Killua simply smiled back at her, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible

"I think Gon left a path for you outside"

"R... right" Killua wasn't sure if she knew, or if she thought Gon was just playing a game, so he made his way out the door.

"By the way Killua, you and Gon make an adorable couple" Mito-san had looked up from the counter, and was smiling at Killua

"Th-thanks" An intense blush had formed across the young-assassin's cheeks, and trying to hide it was useless

Killua walked out the door to find a trail of red flower petals leading off into the distance, so he began to follow it, lost in his own imagination. He was so lost in his own daydreams in fact, that he almost missed the note pinned a boulder along the path. He removed the note and opened it slowly, he was eager to see what it contained but afraid of how it would make him feel.

_Hurry and find me already!_  
It's boring without you here, so we'll have to stay  
Together forever, okay?

_I love you Killua_

That last line spawned even more butterflies into the white-haired boy's stomach. Gon hadn't said he loved him yet, he had just said it was okay for Killua to love him. The young-assassin began to run faster along the pathway, having realized that it was leading to the lake where he had attempted to confess last night. He kept his eyed out for anymore note along the way, but didn't see any, leaving him a bit disappointed.

Killua arrived at the lake, and the end of the path to find his lovely boyfriend standing there, with the most adorable grin he had ever seen, holding a red rose. The young hunter felt his knees weaken as he walked towards Gon, his heart was racing and face was bright red. Gon was planning something, but Killua wasn't sure what it was.

"You had me come all the way out here for... a rose?" He was trying to remain composed as possible

"You don't like it?" Gon seemed upset

_No no, I didn't mean it like... shit_ "Of course I do... I love it" the young-assassin knew what he wanted to say next, what he had to say next "I.. love.. you" he reached out to take the rose from Gon's hands.

"NO!" Gon's put the rose in his right hand and shot it way up into the air.

"I... can't have it?" What on earth was going on here? Killua had given up trying to understand

"NO!" Gon paused before bearing a devilish grin "you have to kiss me first"

_DEAL!_ "DEAL!" He hadn't meant to, but he vocalized his thoughts, and was immediately embarrassed.

"Yay!" Gon leaned in, closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Killua was nervous as all hell, but closed his eyes and pushed his own lips into Gon's in the same fashion. The feeling was immediate and amazing, he wanted, or rather NEEDED more of it. Both hunters pulled out of the kiss and looked at each other.

"Gon... where did you come up with all of this?" Killua asked while holding up his rose

"Leorio helped me!" Gon was grinning "although the flowers were my idea"

Killua just smiled and looked at his boyfriend, he really had no words to describe the situation or his feelings towards Gon at the moment.

"Killua, can we do that again?" Gon was looking at him with pleading eyes

_God, can we?_ "Sure" Killua gave Gon a light smile before tilting his head and leaning in. He felt the brown-eyed boy's hand run up his back and to the back of his head, pushing their lips tighter together. They kept holding this same kiss for a long time, to the point were Killua wondered if it would ever end... Not to say he wouldn't be content if it lasted forever.

The white haired assassin opened his eyes to look at the boy currently pressing his lips against his own.  _Just how long do you plan on kissing me for?_ He noticed how happy Gon was, and decided he would let him keep it up as long as he wanted.

Gon finally ended the kiss after about 12 minutes, completely out of breath from the experience.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon gets curious ;)
> 
> It gets a little heavy ;) between Leorio and Kurapika.
> 
> Please Review/Comment :)

Killua was lying in bed, his head tucked under Gon's shoulder, as he thought about the kiss the two had shared at the lake. Actually, they had shared many kisses, Gon had kept asking for one every couple of minutes. Killua could feel his body temperature rising as he recounted the day, at one point, Gon had accidentally grabbed his butt for a second while pulling away from a kiss. Just the thought was making the young assassin bite his lip in frustration, he felt his lower area respond to his incoming fantasies almost immediately. Killua struggled to fall asleep the entire night.

* * *

Gon woke up around 8 AM, to find his boyfriend wrapped around his arm, with his white hair nestled under Gon's chin. It took the young-hunter six minutes to wiggle out of Killua's hold, careful not to wake the sleeping boy up. Once Gon was out of bed, he decided to do some research. What else could he do with Killua to get the same feeling as kissing? There had to be more, right? Gon pulled out his Hunter laptop, and searched the first thing that came to mind. He typed "Romantic things to do with your boyfriend" and selected the first result. Needless to say, the brown-eyed boy was instantaneously confused by the idea of "making out in the rain". What did "making out even mean"? Gon was sure that Leorio would know. So, he found his phone and dialed the doctor.

* * *

Leorio was awoken to the annoying ring of his cell phone, much too early for his taste. He quickly tried to search for it, before the ringing woke up his sleeping partner... Unfortunately, it did.

"Who's calling this early?" The blonde next to him questioned.

Leorio reached over Kurapika's bare chest to pick up his phone, he checked the caller ID. "Gon" The doctor picked up. "What's up Gon?"

"What else can I do with Killua besides kissing?" The inquiry shocked Leorio, maybe a little bit more so because there was a naked Kurapika next to him.

"Umm... what have you done so far?" The young-doctor wasn't sure what Gon already knew about.

"Well, we kissed and..." Gon paused for a moment, before almost knocking Leorio out with the next like "we're sleeping together"

"Wait... WHAT!?" Leorio, who had been lying down, sat straight up in shock "y-you're already having sex?"

"They didn't" Kurapika was lying down next to Leorio, laughing in disbelief.

"What's sex?" Gon was now asking.  _Great_ Leorio cursed to himself, he'd jumped the gun.

"Nevermind that, what base have you gotten to so far?" The doctor was trying to move the conversation in a different direction, as quickly as possible.

"What are... Bases?" The young hunter asked innocently

"Well... eh" Leorio was panicked, he didn't want to give Gon too much information, but how was he supposed to help him otherwise.

"What's making out in the rain?" Gon asked, rather bluntly.

 _Whew_ Leorio felt a sudden rush of relief flood over him, at least he had a starting place.

"That's first base, Gon" The doctor paused, unsure how to explain it "It's when... you use your tongue while kissing."

The blonde next to him had ceased his laughing for a moment. "And it's something Leorio's really bad at" he whispered into his partner's ear, and the phone.

"Kurapi-" Leorio was cut off by Gon, who thankfully hadn't been paying attention for that last line.

"So I just have to put my tongue in Killua's mouth when we kiss" He still sounded very confused "Why?"

"Trust me G-Gon" Kurapika was currently nibbling on Leorio's ear, making it hard for the doctor to focus, and his eyes had turned scarlet which meant the blonde was excited.

"Okay, I gotta go... ha-have fun" Leorio teased as he ended the call and turned to his partner. "Oh, you" he growled.

"What?" Kurapika was feigning innocence, his eyes were shimmering.

"Well..." Leorio pondered for a moment "If I'm so bad at it, maybe I need some more practice" the doctor teased as he placed his mouth over his partners, when he pulled away Kurapika whispered into his ear again.

"Oh, you so do" The blonde responded, while pulling his partner down on top of him and pressing their mouths together.

* * *

Gon was sitting at the top of the stairs, outside his room. It wasn't raining today, so how was he supposed to make out with Killua properly? He decided to look it up on the computer. He typed in the search bar "How to make out romantically" and found a list entitled "5 Best places to make out" He read it off to himself.

 _1\. Make out in the rain_ That was a no-go

_2\. Make out under a tree_

_3\. Make out by a fountain_ There wasn't one on Whale Island, so that was out too.

 _4\. Make out in the shower_ For some reason he couldn't explain, Gon really liked this one.

_5\. Make out in bed_

Gon looked over to Killua, who was currently asleep, meaning that number five was out. The young-hunter chose to leave his boyfriend a note, asking him to meet him under the tree by the lake. The brown-haired boy was determined to do them all eventually, but for now he stuck to one.

* * *

Killua woke up to find himself unconsciously rubbing his pelvis into the mattress as a result of the dream he had been having. The white haired boy quickly stopped, afraid that Gon might be in the room. He sat up and looked around to find a folded note on the nightstand  _again?_  He opened it.

 _Killua!_  
 _I'm_ at _a tree by the_  lake  
 _Come_ see _me!_

_I Love you!_

The young-assassin immediately jumped out of bed, unsure of what his boyfriend was up to now. Not that there was any use in trying to figure it out, Gon was going to do whatever he wanted, and Killua decided he would just go along with it. So, the white haired boy slipped into his shoes and headed for the lake. It wasn't a long way, so Killua ran, partly out of excitement and partly to keep his growing fantasies at bay. He arrived to find Gon sitting under a tree, smiling.

"What's up?" Killua looked down at his companion.

"Sit next to me!" Gon was patting the ground next to him, beckoning Killua to join him.

"What're you up to-" Killua was about to ask, but he felt Gon reach down and grab his hand as brown eyed boy started to kiss him.

Killua felt Gon's tongue push up against his lips, as if it were asking to gain entry. Was Gon actually trying to... Make out? The young-assassin granted his partner entry and immediately felt an intense rush of pleasure as Gon explored his mouth. Killua wasn't exactly sure what to do, he had never done it before. So, he let Gon have control. He felt the other hunter swirl his tongue, and the sensation caused him to push harder into Gon's mouth. Killua re-adjusted his position, so that he was sitting on Gon's lap as the two continued to make out. After a few minutes, Killua finally pulled away. He breathed in heavily, and could feel the saliva Gon had deposited on the sides of his lips. This was messy, and it was amazing.

* * *

Gon, for his part, was in pure heaven. This had to continue for as long as possible. The brown eyed boy had never felt so close to Killua, they were literally inside of each other! Gon was breathing heavily as his partner pulled away.

"Do we have to stop?" Gon pleaded with his boyfriend, who was currently sitting on his lap with his pelvis pressed against Gon's stomach.

"Absolutely..." Killua paused, causing Gon's stomach to sink in disappointment for a second, "Not" the white haired boy assured, before pressing his mouth back up against Gon's.

Gon and Killua continued for another two hours under that tree, and Gon decided that he must learn what the next base was. If this was what first was like, what on earth could second feel like?


	10. Second Base

**Killua shows Gon 3rd Base, Gets heavy, fast ;) Be Warned**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

Killua was on his back, with Gon on top of him. They were making out in Gon's bed, which the brown haired boy had demanded they do for some odd reason. Not that it was a bad thing, Killua was quite enjoying himself. He reached his hands up and slipped his fingers into Gon's hair, he felt the boy on top of him press harder into the kiss. All of a sudden, Gon pulled away and sat back, using Killua's stomach as a seat.

"Killuwa?" Gon was looking down at the young assassin with pleading eyes

"Yea?"

"What's second base?" Gon was grinning intently as he asked innocently

"uhh" Killua's head was spinning, was he really ready for that? The white haired boy felt a burning sensation on his chest, where his boyfriends hands were resting. He fought the urge to push his pelvis upwards into Gon's own, as he imagined rounding second base. Should he tell him?  _Fuck It_ Killua decided after debating whether Gon was ready for this step, it was too much to take.

"T-Take your shirt off" Killua couldn't believe he was saying this.

"Hmm... okay" Gon immediately agreed and lifted off his shirt, the brown haired boy threw it to the other side of the room.

"ugh" The assassin groaned to himself, as he looked up at his boyfriend's bare chest and Abs. His head rolled back into the pillow in sheer pleasure, this was way more than he could handle already.

"Take your's off too Killua!" Gon was pulling the white-haired boy's shirt off, Killua raised his arms up and moaned slightly as he felt Gon's hand brush up against his stomach. "Now what?"

"Well.. Uh" Killua raised his hands up and placed them on the Gon's chest, demonstrating how to 'feel someone up' to his boyfriend. "You do this, while kissing like before and-" Gon had understood much quicker than Killua had anticipated, the brown-haired boy slid his hands up Killua's sides and pulled himself on top of the white-haired boy. With both of their bare chests pressed together, Gon continued his exploration of Killua's mouth. The young-assassin was unable to think straight at the moment, his desires began to win out over his rationality. He slowly moved his hands down Gon's back, before resting them on his butt. Without thinking, the white-haired boy pressed his boyfriend's butt down, pushing both of their crotches into each other. Gon pulled out of the kiss immediately, and Killua pulled his hands away as fast as possible. Had he gone too far? The white-haired boy felt his stomach sink.

"Killuwa! Why'd you stop?" Gon was frowning at him

"Do you" Killua swallowed hesitantly "want me to?"

"NO! Please" Gon paused "Do it more... and harder" Gon smiled at him, and Killua returned his hands to his partner's butt, pushing down as hard as he could.

"Like that?" Killua felt himself grinning as Gon bite his lip.

"Killuwa" The brown haired boy groaned out loud. Killua had started to move Gon's hips around as he pushed their groins together.

"G-Gon" Killua was unable to control his desires anymore "Kiss my neck... Please"

"Okay" Gon layed back down on Killua's chest and began to kiss down the assassin's neck. Killua's head rolled back into the pillow as he felt Gon's lips make contact.

* * *

Gon was in a state of pure ecstasy, he was barely able to handle the pleasure of his groin grinding against Killua's, even through the layers of their shorts. He kissed down his partner's neck and listened as Killua moaned his name out loud. Gon started to wonder what third base could be like, if second was already this amazing. Would Killua know what it was? Gon pulled away from his partner's neck to ask.

"What's third base?" Gon asked

"Want me to show you?" Killua was biting down on his lip, and Gon could feel his boyfriend clawing at his butt.

"mhmm" Gon nodded as he sat up, allowing Killua to move. His boyfriend repositioned so that his back was up against the headboard, he then pulled Gon over to him, setting the brown-eyed boy up so that his crotch was directly in line with Killua's face. He watched as his boyfriend began to undue his shorts, Gon felt cold as Killua pulled his shorts and underwear off. Just what was he doing?

"Killua.. what're doing" Gon questioned, not sure what was happening.

"Just relax Gon..." Killua paused and Gon noticed he was staring at his 'peepee', the brown-haried boy was nervous "Wa-"

"What's wrong" Was there something wrong with him? Did Killua think something was bad? Gon was going into a nervous breakdown.

* * *

"N-nothing" Killua was quick to reassure his partner, he just hadn't expected Gon to be so... big.

"Are you-" Gon stopped talking as Killua began to stroke him with his hand. The young-assassin noticed his boyfriends eyes roll into the back of his head. Killua was getting nervous, he hadn't expected Gon to be a full 9 inches! Just how? Where was he hiding this thing? The white-haired boy felt both excited and inadequate at the same time. He was only a bit over 5 inches, was Gon going to be disappointed with him now, what if he was?

Killua decided to forget about that for now, he had to attend to his oversize boyfriend first. He looked up at Gon, who had to have the cutest face possible at the moment. The young-assassin began to feel a bit devious, and decided to see how much he could push Gon. He stopped stroking his partner and began to lick Gon's head slowly, careful to swirl his tongue around for the maximum effect. The white-haired boy then slowly wrapped his mouth around his partner, as slid him as far back as he could fit. Killua paused for a moment when he felt Gon's hands on his head, followed up by a moaned

"I love you, Killua"

The assassin moved his hands onto Gon's bare butt, and used it to slide his partner in and out of his mouth. He felt Gon begin to twitch, meaning he was probably close.

"Killuwa, I'm gonna pee"

If Killua's mouth wasn't filled with Gon's oversized member, he would've laughed. Had Gon never even masturbated before? The white-haired boy was turned on even more by the fact that he was about to cause Gon's first ever orgasm.

"Killuwa!" Gon pulled himself out of Killua's mouth, causing him to explode over the white-haired boy's face.

"Now it's going to be cold" Killua bit his tongue, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. The white-haired boy had intended to swallow Gon's load, mostly because he wanted to see Gon's reaction, but also because he wondered what it would taste like.

"I'll get a tow-" Gon had begun to move, but he stopped when Killua grabbed onto his member.

"It's okay" Killua began to use Gon's member to scrape off the large amounts of cum on his face. He looked up at Gon before licking some of it off him. The brown-eyed boy was biting down on his lip. Once he had finished cleaning off his face, Killua pulled Gon's pants back up and lied down on the bed. Gon crawled up next to him, and placed his head on the assassin's bare chest.

"Do you want me to?" Gon questioned, referring to the act Killua had just demonstrated.

"N-No, but thanks" Killua was too embarrassed to accept, no matter how much he yearned for it. There was no way he could match up to Gon in that regard. Would Gon really be satisfied with him? There was too much doubt in the young-assassin's mind, and he was too afraid to risk it.

"Okay" Gon seemed a bit disappointed... But, how disappointed would he be if he actually went and saw... Killua was afraid that he wouldn't be enough, what if he couldn't satisfy him?

"Goodnight, Gon" Killua turned off the light, and spent the rest of the night thinking about how inadequate he felt.


	11. Chapter 11

Gon woke up early the next morning, with Killua's face resting on his bare chest. The young-hunter slowly removed himself from bed, and retrieved his shirt from the floor. He kissed his sleeping boyfriend on the forehead, and pulled up the covers so he wouldn't be cold. Then, Gon grabbed his phone and went outside to call Leorio... He wanted to know why Killua wouldn't let him do that thing last night.

* * *

Leorio was again awoken for the second day in a row to the sound of a ringing cell phone, he again reached over a now awake Kurapika to answer it.

"Hello" The doctor sat up in bed.

"Why won't Killua let me put his peepee in my mouth?" Gon sounded absolutely distraught, but Leorio had to keep himself from laughing out loud. Gon was really this innocent? Also, they did what!?

"What was that?" Kurapika asked, with a devilish smile crossing his face.

"Gon, what did you two do exactly?" The doctor asked, while holding his hand over Kurapika's face to prevent the blonde from talking.

"Killua put my peepee in his mouth, and then some white stuff came out and he ate it... and then we went to bed" Gon explained in a very stressed voice.

"He... ate it?" Kurapika was now smiling from ear to ear, and his eyes were turning red.

"And, Killua won't let you do the same to him?" Leorio asked, rather confused now. Was the kid insane?

"Yup, and I don't know why" Gon sounded really upset.

"One second Gon" The doctor put his phone on mute and turned to his sleeping partner. "Why do you think...?"

"Maybe he's embarrassed of" The blonde paused to laugh "Little Killua"

"You think?" Leorio asked, unsure if that was the case. "Hey, what are you..." Kurapika had taken Leorio's phone and put it on speaker.

"Gon, how big is your" Kurapika chuckled "peepee"

"Don't just ask him that!" The doctor scrambled to get the phone back, to no avail.

"Why does that matter?" Gon asked, utterly dumbfounded.

"It doesn't matter jus-" Leorio was cut off when Kurapika covered his mouth with his hand.

"Get a ruler and check!" The blonde commanded into the phone, they all waited in silence while Gon went into the bathroom to measure himself.

"It goes a little past the 9" Gon stopped for a second "Is that why? Is that bad?" The brown haired boy sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Leorio grabbed the phone out of Kurapika's hand "No Gon it's perfectly fine"

"Bigger than Leorio" The blonde was mumbling to himself.

"Then why won't Killua let me put his peepee in my mouth?"

"His" Leorio cleared his throat "peepee might be a bit smaller than yours, Killua might feel... inadequate"

"But he's perfect! He's the bestest boyfriend ever!" Gon whispered, being careful to not wake up Killua.

"Just let him know that okay?" Leorio adopted a more doctor like tone, as he continued his advice.

"Okay" Gon agreed, but still sounded rather sad. "Bye"

"Bye Gon!" Kurapika yelled into the phone, and Leorio hung up. The doctor then turned his attention to his scarlet eyed companion "He's bigger than you too ya know"

"Only by and inch and a half" Kurapika winked, while sliding his hand in between Leorios legs. "Now then, Killua got to eat, so why shouldn't I?"

Leorio's eyes rolled into the back of his head and Kurapika pushed him down onto his back, and began to pull down his pants.

* * *

Killua had woken up after Gon, and went over to the computer. The young assassin typed into the search bar "Nen Penis Enlargements" and felt immediately ashamed as he searched through the results. He wasn't sure if he was ashamed about what he was doing, or the fact that he had to do it in the first place. Adverts popped up for all sorts of pills, lotions, and surgeries guaranteed to work or his money back. The white-haired assassin clicked on one of the links, and it took him to a page with a graphic showing a small penis growing larger. Killua began to read the description on the website, when he heard Gon scream.

"Killua! Why are you looking at other people's peepees?" Killua turned to find Gon pointing at the screen and crying. "Is mine... not good enough?"

"No... Gon I" The young-assassin was in a panic, It wasn't Gon that wasn't good enough... It was him.

"Make your penis bigger today" Gon read out the website title aloud. "What's a penis?"

"It's a..." Killua gulped, stunned at Gon's innocence "Peepee"

"NO!" Gon yelled as he pulled Killua out of his chair and slammed the laptop shut.

"Wha-" The white-haired boy was stunned by his boyfriend's actions, he had gone from upset to angry in less than a second.

"You're the bestest most amazing boyfriend ever! I don't want you to change at all!" Gon was now squeezing Killua in a bear hug. "I'll make mine smaller for you!"

"NO!" Killua had slipped and let that out of his thoughts. Truth was, he loved Gon's size, it was amazing. The assassin quickly covered it up. "I don't want you to change either"

Killua felt himself starting to cry, as he realized that he was being ridiculous, Gon would love him no matter what. He felt his boyfriend pull out of the embrace and kiss him. Killua then watched as Gon got down on his knees and began to pry at his pant's button.

"You don't have to" Killua wasn't sure if Gon wanted to do... that.

"I want to Killua, I love you" Gon looked up at him and smiled.

The white haired boy bite his lip as Gon pulled down his shorts and underwear, and he felt his member spring out. Killua's eyes rolled into the back of his head and Gon began to carefully stroke him.

"G-Gon" Killua moaned out loud, as he felt his knees buckle and his toes curled into the carpet.

Killua's head went blank with a sense of pure pleasure as Gon began to lick the tip of his member, and slowly slid Killua into his mouth. The young-assassin gripped Gon's hair with is hands and moved his hips back in forth involuntarily. Killua began to feel an intense pressure building up in his groin as his mind became fuzzier.

"Gon... I'm gonna..." Killua felt Gon heed his warning and pull back, but the brown-eyed boy stopped with his mouth still covering the tip. Then, Gon wrapped his hand around the end of Killua's shaft and began to stroke him quickly.  _He's going to... Swallow?_ Killua closed his eyes as he felt himself pump into Gon's mouth, he counted seven times before he was done. The white-haired boy watched as his boyfriend licked the remaining cum off his tip, and smiled.

"It tasted really... Bitter" Gon was swirling his tongue around in his mouth.

"You didn't have to... do that" Killua felt his face turning red, he had never expected Gon to actually swallow.

"I liked it!" Gon paused for a moment. "Now... can you do it for me Killuwa? Please?"

Killua looked down to see a bulge in Gon's pants.  _You horny little!_ Killua smiled and rubbed his hand over his partner's crotch.

"Sure, Gon"

* * *

Mito was on her way home from town, having spent most of the morning shopping with Alluka. The girl was extremely helpful and caring, and it was great to have her around. Secretly, Mito hoped that Killua would never leave, she really liked having another girl around. She knew of course that Gon and Killua were dating or soon to be dating, she giggled to herself and wondered what Ging's reaction would be. Mito was also concerned about having never given Gon "the talk" before he had left for the Hunter Exam. Now that he was in a relationship, he should know about the "birds and bees" right? A part of her was afraid of crushing his innocence, another was afraid that he would experiment without being safe. She decided she would tell him when she got home, she wasn't sure how much Killua knew either, but she didn't think she could handle sitting both Gon and his boyfriend down to talk about sex.

"Alluka?" Mito looked over to the girl holding her hand.

"Yes?" She looked back up at her.

"Maybe you should ask Killua-kun to take you for a walk when we get home, okay?"

"Yay! Big Brother has been ignoring me for days, I'll take him on a long walk!"

"Good girl" Mito patted Alluka on the head, as they made their way back up to the house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next Chapter Mito-san gives Gon "The talk", and Killua must explain to Alluka why he's been spending so much alone time with Gon.**

**With special thanks to: Angel-Rei-chan1 (Editor)**


End file.
